


The Hell Bringer of the Exceptional Sky

by BalanceInMadness96



Series: Exceptional Sky series [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaos, Confusion, Explosions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Village Betrayed Senku, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poor Ishigami Senkuu, Poor Saionji Ukyo, She's angry, Yuurin come back to Senkuless village, Yuurin gone berserk, her luck is ridiculous high, she hate thief, she will get everything she want, she'll demolish everything in her way, she's raging, thief is lesser than a mongrel, traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalanceInMadness96/pseuds/BalanceInMadness96
Summary: .What if the Ishigami village as a whole betrayed Senku under the lead of Gen? it happened on the 4th of January when the expedition for Tungsten come back. Senku who has surrendered to his fate couldn't do anything but got send to the Might Empire with a heavy and broken heart.As this is happening, Yuurin, who had been out doing something personal, come back to the village that's different than the one she knew... confronting the whereabouts of her sky, she's faced with the shattering truth and cold rage that burn within her....the alternative story to the 'Exceptional Sky in the Stone World'...
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Original Character(s), Ishigami Senkuu/Original Female Character(s), Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Series: Exceptional Sky series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962529
Kudos: 15





	The Hell Bringer of the Exceptional Sky

.

.

Yuurin is a very reasonable girl most of the time, she has a smile like none others and the calmness to face anything. Even the moment before her petrification and after, she accepted the truth and let it go. Why dwell in something like that when there's more to be done around?

She was praised for her smart mind – one of the few that could easily keep up with most of the brightest people – her composed attitude, the bright and positive outlook that's always the light of that had fallen. Her weird habits just added to her charm and her beautiful features are the envy of most. Most of all had always been a girl that's like the epitome of perfect ideal girl (or at least that's what people that admired her say).

What most people don't know is the fact she got a hidden side that rarely, if not almost never, come out.

And only a few people knew about this side of her. And that's something that would never come out unless something drastic cracked her.

That's their first mistake... for assuming that they knew the whole being called Yuurin.

^^^^_^^^^

Yuurin had just returned from her doing her personal 'something' as Senku said before but never asked, he won't bother her if it was something that she wanted to keep to herself... it's not like it's something that'll hurt her. She's smart enough to know when she would need help or not.

She had been out of the Ishigami village for 5 days now, it's quite a long time if you ask her, but it's not like Senku's there. She got no reason to hang around if her sky is out of an expedition for the Tungsten, a blue stone that would glow blue under the light of the ultraviolent, which only happened as the sunrise. She could literally seems that precious memory of her sky's face lit up in excitement and hope at the sight of the glowing stone. She also couldn't help but laugh at the memory of him grumbling in astonishment that 'believing in her luck and fortune' actually worked. He complained the whole way back to her.

While it was cute and downright adorable, the one that caught her attention the most is the fact he actually 'believing in her', something so illogical, yet he did it anyway. She's so warm and fluffy for the rest of the day after that, even now actually. She can't wait to see her sky again!

With an almost skip in her steps, she strode her way to pass the tree lines and found the village in her sight.

It had only been 5 days, yet it felt so long... maybe she should have followed the expedition team after all, but Senku told her to stay again... what's wrong with her joining on the mining anyway?

Hmmm, she'll bother him for an answer.

Passing a few villagers on her way, she kind of say that they sneak a glance and whispered about her, she wouldn't have thought much – she had always been a center of attention in the past – if not for the way she caught the subtle change of atmosphere in the villagers as soon she comes to sight. In fact, as she entered deeper, the gazes grew more suffocating and strange...

The skip in her steps vanished almost instantly as she grew into a sour mood, her instinct is screaming at her... there's something wrong, but what? This village is kind of superstitious, maybe some kind of rumors of her spread in the village? That kind of make sense... she's weird by standards... not to mention she got a long flowing red hair and golden honey orbs, something that they had never seen before. It's not like they have ever seen a European before. Ah... interesting, she wonders just what rumor had been said about her? Maybe she's a demonic being? Cool~

As she neared her hunt that she shared with the others, she caught the sight of the inner circle of the Kingdom of Science gathered just between the hunt and lab, is there some sort of meeting? Oh... maybe it's for the making of Tungsten? Tungsten isn't called the hardest number 9 for nothing, they'll need a lot of fire heat and pint point heating function. Such a wonderful thing~

As she neared, they must have noticed because they turned their attention to her, most of them staring at her with this look that seems out of place. It's weird...

Gen stepped out of the circle and greeted her with his usual trademark smile. "welcome back,Yuurin-chan~!"

"I'm back to business~ are you guys working on the tungsten?" she greeted as she flickered her eyes over to the melting system at the side. "how about combining all of the heating you have learned? It would be hilariously ugly but very effective~"

She giggled at the image as she ran he hand through her hair, "Senku would have deadpanned at that! Oh! We must totally do that~"

Something is wrong... she knew that especially the silence and the way no one other than Gen had greeted her, not even Chrome reacted to her idea. She subtle glanced over to their face and noticed their grim and hardened expression. Her guard is immediately up.

Gen chuckled at what she said as he hides his lower face using his sleeves, his eyes taking in the relaxed state of hers. "ah, he definitely would, neeeh~"

She nodded her head to agree with him, her expression still bright as she grins at him. "yup! By the way, where's Senku? Is he making the Tungsten paste?"

She didn't miss the sudden drop in the atmosphere, nor did she miss the way Kohaku tensed or the way Suika flinched... none of them are a bright actor like Gen, and even Gen isn't perfect in her eyes.

She quirked an eyebrow at them as they keep silence, she turned her head with a confused face on to Gen. "Gen, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Yuurin-chan~" he chuckled as he said, slowly a sharp smile spread across his face, not completely hidden behind his raised sleeves. "it's just that, Senku-chan isn't on the village anymore~"

Something that didn't bring reassurance to her at all and the tone he used is chilling to the bone. Yuurin furrowed her eyebrow as she glanced at Chrome then back to them. "but, the expedition ended right? Chrome's back." She caught the way the brown-haired boy avoided her eyes.

"oh yeah! The expedition ended one day ago! All three of them come back~" Gen smiled more.

"hm, then where is he? Stop avoiding my question." Yuurin grunted, her eyes sharply taking the details of the whole situation and the whispers of a few villagers that had somehow gathered from her homecoming.

"arere~ didn't you realize what had happened, Yuurin-chan?!" Gen laughed, his smile is so evil like that it could only be called the 'laugh of villain'. Something that would have brought her amusement if not for the strange thing that's happening. Gen seemingly taking delight in her rising annoyance finally proudly exclaimed. "Senku-chan isn't here!!! He's long gone, Yuurin-chan!!! You're one day too late!!! He's probably in the middle of transit to Tsukaa-chan~!!!!"

Oh... cold... Yuurin felt cold at his declaration, she detects no lies and none of the villagers seems surprised, nor did they reached to the fact Senku's being sent to the slaughter. They're doing nothing but sitting around and twirling their thumps, not even putting any efforts to rescue him.

Something clawed at him, threatening to burst out of her, but she held on despite the coldness that's clutching her chest. Her lung... it's so hard to breathe, it's so suffocating. But she pressed on and stood her ground as she sucks in a sharp and deep breath.

She tilts her head to the side and blankly gazes at the excited mentalist as if he's waiting for something... he had always been trying to figure her out and test her reaction... "care to elaborate? Gen..."

"Yuurin, th-" "elaborate, Gen." Yuurin cut of Kohaku who's now standing at the mentalist side, her honey orbs never straying away from the mentalist's dark one.

"hm, ~ did you not understand, Yuurin-chan?"

"Gen, there must have been some misunderstanding between all of this, wouldn't it be even better to explain it out? To clear all of this." Yuurin had actually been talking about something else when she mentioned 'misunderstanding', but he must have thought that she means the whole 'Senku' thing for he didn't seems worried.

"sure~ you see, we don't want a war with Tsukasa-chan! So all of us decided it was the best choice to just gave him what he wanted! There will be no bloodshed and everyone's happy!"

"oh, and did this 'we' include Senku himself?"

Gen chuckled as if it was a hilarious joke, not noticing the way her gaze grew blanker as time passed. "ah~ that's the thing, Yuurin-chan! When we explained what we are planning, Senku-chan agreed without much fight!" "not that he could fight in the first place, not against all of us." Kohaku murmured at the end, voice low enough that Yuurin wouldn't have heard it... if not for the fact that she's reading her lips and straining her ears to listen.

Something clawed deeper at her more, she's almost suffocating as she glanced around the villagers that's watching her reaction. Something's stirring within her, crying to be let out...

After a few seconds of processing his words, she glanced blankly back at him. "so... all of you Betrayed Senku." Now that the wording is out in the air, it felt almost like a puzzle had been finished, like a large clue fitted themselves and the whole case are out to be seen. She has seen the way they narrowed their eyes, stoning their resolution on her accusation and most of all, giving her the confirmation of what had happened.

"now~ now~ that's such an ugly word~ Yuurin-chan! Don't be like that! Aren't you glad that the whole threat of war's gone? Rejoice! We could now peacefully live our lives without worries!" Gen laughed as he shrugged his shoulders exaggeratedly as if he had solved something great and should be worshiped for his deeds. His eyes quirking in his foxy smile as he added. "oh! If you're worried, we didn't tell them about you, so there's no need to worry for Tsukasa-chan to come after you! Win-win right? Yuurin-chan."

She's getting more nauseous as the minutes pass, she wondered just when did things got turned into like this, have this been brewing at the back this whole time? Or is it the last five days she's absent?

Oh... does it matter? No, it doesn't... in the end, her sky isn't here... he's not at the village now... he's not here... not here!!!

A few though when through her mind but nothing mattered more than a handful, so she voiced them. "so tell me, everyone... every single one in this village agreed to hand Senku over, no one protested?"

"of course, Yuurin-chan~ is it hard to believe? Isn't believing your strong point?"

She glanced over to the inner circle that should have been the closest to Senku, each of their expression tells her that they agreed with the mentalist words.

Something pierced deep within her.

"Nah, and one last thing, Gen. what will happen to Senku?"

Gen quirked an eyebrow at her question, he wondered just what she had been thinking about, but she's harder to read than ever, after observing more closely, he catches a twitch on her façade. Ah! She must have been worried about the fate of being a scientist, she's also a scientist after all! Not 100% that's it. "there's nothing for you to worry about, Yuurin-chan~ no one there knew that you're a scientist!"

"Just answer the question, would ya?"

He grumbled as he tried to imagine Tsukasa's personality in his mind. "he'll be executed, Tsukasa will execute him in front of all of the people there to put a warning and fear for science. He'll make sure everyone knew, so he'll do it the day after Senku-chan arrived, making it big and known~"

"...I see, thank you for telling me. Which means he'll still be alive until two days after huh..." there's two-day travel from here to there, only one day has passed, there's still one day until Senku arrived at the Empire, he'll be displayed for one day more... enough time for her.

"hm... enough time, the goddess of luck sure shine upon me." Yuurin chuckled at the irony of the sentence.

"time for what, Yuurin?" Kohaku who had sharper eyes to observe the red-haired girl asked in confusion.

Yuurin blinked out of her mussing as she took in the curious and questioning gazes... which sickened her for they're looking at her with such a gaze of pure confusion.

Something snapped deep within her, something was let out as she tilts her head to another side, chuckles that grew into laughter escaped from her in hysterical. "there's definitely a misunderstanding between us, Gen~"

She halted her laughter and blankly stare at him, the mentalist finally noticing the way her honey orbs blanked and darkened. "maybe you don't understand me at all, oh Mentalist, for you had the wrong conclusion about me~" she clicked her tongue several times as she flickered her eyes around the place. She gazed back at him and a grin of rage spread across her face. "for I am more dangerous than My Sky~ Traitors."

Kohaku and the fighter of the village snapped up at her words, going alerts in the seconds as they drew their Kanatas out of their sheath. "step back, Gen! Yuurin, I warn you, you'll lose."

Yuurin didn't pay attention to what she said, her eyes narrowing at the science weapons on their hands, something churned in her with disgust as she watches them wield those wonderful creations. A fire so cold and raging was lit in her as she growled. "those are My Sky's creations, handoff."

It was a one-sided fight with a struggle that seems pointless.

^^^^_^^^^

Senku, who had been betrayed by the Ishigami Village, found himself kneeling in front of a big cave that's the main base of the Empire of Might, he had thought that the day he would ever see this place would be the day for their war, for a sneak attack into the territory of the enemy.

Yet here he is, bounded by a rope of his own creation, all vulnerable and helplessly served on a silver platter to the enemy by his own comrades of the Kingdom of Science. He had been betrayed by the one he trusted. By the one, he trusted to back him up and have his back. He had been backstabbed despite his efforts.

How humiliating...

He could see the smugness rolling off Tsukasa and Hyoga miles away. He's all alone and there's no Taiju nor Yuzuriha insight. He's worried about them and thankfully, last night, that bow user that seems to hold authority told him that both of his friends were busy and doesn't know about this whole thing. At least that's a reassurance. He will not drag both of them down.

Speaking of his friend, he's also worried about Yuurin.

He didn't get to seen or even meet Yuurin before he got transported away. He knew that she's out doing her 'something' that he never bothered to ask. He wonders if she had gone back to the village or not, he's worried about their treatment to her, he had, of course, bargained with the saving of their priestess that they'll let her be. Don't mention that she could do science, too. He might have also added a few lines just to make sure they're convinced about her presence not needed to be told to Tsukasa. He hopes that she'll be safe... that she'll stay put and go along with it.

Which is a lie that he had been trying to convince himself, he knew more than anyone else, just what kind of person is Yuurin.

They had been friends for years... so many years and they had almost never hidden things from each other, he knew her well enough to know just what she would do, he just hoped that she won't actually do it.

Hopeless enough, he doesn't think it was possible.

Instead of being worried for himself, he's downright, absolutely more worried about her that he snapped at Tsukasa for trying to talk to him. It was funny though, seeing the Tsukasa being so confused by Senku's disregard for his surroundings and situations.

To be fair, Senku got a valid reason to be more worried about something else, he had always betted on his life, putting his own life on the line for something or another, he might get a few terrifying nightmares of dying, but still, he'll put his own life on the line again and again.

He'll never regret that...

And he's seriously more worried about Yuurin.

Yuurin the one who stood by his side this whole time, the one who understood him like no others, who would smile as if the world revolves around him, the one that would cheer him up with her ridiculous lines, and the one that would lay her own life for him.

It had happened before... he got no doubt that she would do it again.

_Damn it... please don't come barging into the enemy's base..._

He prayed and pleaded for his wished to be heard... as amazing as she's in things, Tsukasa's definitely stronger... and if she barges into the base, she'll have to face off against not just Tsukasa but the whole army here!

He knew that she's capable, she's a bright and smart girl behind her cheesy and laziness. She had always been like that... she could probably lead the whole country if she wanted, it's all up to her determination and conviction... if it had been her, she might not even be betrayed by the village...even though she would have to lead them into something strange, at the end of it all, no one would probably complain about the weirdness... on second thought, even if it was possible, he'll not let such a risk of being betrayed to befall her.

He groaned at that though, once again, praying to anything up there – despite never believing any gods – to halt Yuurin from barging in here.

But luck had never been on his side right? if it did, he wouldn't even end up here...luck had always been Yuurin's thing.

Damn, in the end, even to this moment nearing his death, his mind's more filled with Yuurin's venture than anything else. He should at least analyze something to help him escape, there should be a chance or something... but he's too worried about her to think of anything useful.

Why's he so worried about her again? He's not even that worried to Taiju and Yuzuriha, and they're also his friends.

Seriously, Yuurin had always never make sense to him, even his own opinion to her never make sense. He's getting a headache from overthinking... she's just constantly not making sense! Now even his own mind doesn't make sense to him because of him overthinking about the one that had never make any sense. That's why he never bothered to make any sense of his opinion on her!

And why's so many 'sense' in his mind?!!!!

...

Well, this is his last few moments... since his mind won't stop thinking about her, maybe he should just try to make any sense to the whole thing?

That's not a bad idea actually...

Let's see... she's Yuurin of course, not even bothered to use her surname because she introduced herself as Yuurin only, had always been Yuurin, and would always be Yuurin. He did call her Yuu to shorten it, something that makes her smile a lot, so he keeps calling her that. She's his childhood friend growing up... his first, oldest, and longest friend, in fact, something he was quite proud of because he knew she's had easily discard a few 'friends' before. She's like something that would always be there, he would never admit it, but he's always searching for her if she's not around. He likes it when she smiles at him, making him all warm and fluttery, especially when she said all of those ridiculously cheesy lines, he knew that she meant every single word. He likes being called 'Her Sky' as if he's her whole sky above... she did say that before, and that feeling of being called 'hers' is nice... like he's someone else something...huh... wait... does this mean he like being owned?

Hm...

What else?

She's different than the other girl for sure, there's only one of her. He wouldn't mind having her around forever... forever by his side and-

Wait... waiiiiiiit

Forever? As in forever and ever?

... huh? Wait... why does this whole thing seem so familiar? Like he has heard it somewhere befor-

_Senku! If one day, you ever find a girl you want to spend your whole life with, remember to introduce her to your old man! I need to know the girl who'll be my daughter-in-law!!_

Oooooh!!! That's where he heard it before! From that damn old man. Even now, his words would always guide him or haunt him.

But... daughter-in-law? That's only possible if he's married to the girl and usually, marriage only happens because the two is in love or somet-

Wait, love?

Wait, wait, wait, Love?!?!

No not possible, but it kind of makes some sort of sense if it was gone by this conclusion, something that Taiju used to say and fawn over...

No way... right?

...

Huh?!

"it's time, Senk-"

"shut up! I'm thinking here!!! Love is Impossible!!! It was illogical!!!!!"

"...what?"

The big three of the empire blankly stare at the scientist that's now murmuring to himself after snapping at Tsukasa. He seems to be too far into his own though to even listen or realize just what's happening or even the 'time'.

Why would the scientist shout something about 'love'?

What does that even have anything to do with the situation?

At the side, Ukyo who got a sharp hearing could actually hear the murmuring and theorizing under the scientist breath, he just didn't mention it... and he's also confused about the whole situation actually. Why's the scientist pulling out facts and theories of 'love' instead of something useful? He's even hysterically denying the existence of love.

Maybe it's the stress or some sort of breakdown? He couldn't help but wonder if the scientist has gone insane, would he even needed to be executed?

"Tsukasa, we should just process with the execution." Hyoga dryly commented.

"un, we should." Tsukasa agreed with narrowed eyes, wondering just what the scientist is planning, he should have nothing to back him up... he made sure to keep Taiju and Yuzuriha busy today without notifying them. The village had betrayed him and he made sure to had Gen inform him if there's anything out of ordinary.

They should process with the execution quickly, just in case...

He stood in front of the Scientist that's still murmuring and frowned, on his hand... wield a sword that's an offering from Gen and the primitive village. He'll use this to end the scientist... it should be an honor to be ended by his own creation.

"any last words, Senku?"

He lay the sword on the scientist's shoulder and it snaps the boy out of his mind, he gazed up as if processing his words before he barked as if the dangerous weapon isn't placed beside his neck.

"yeah! Actually! Tell Taiju and Yuzuriha that they need to stop her immediately before her-!!"

***BAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!***

Senku groaned as something large and loud exploded far behind him, near enough for them all to feel the explosion shook the place and loud enough for him to knew the one who did it. "-whatever, too late." He finished lamely as a few more explosion goes off in a grand epic way.

As soon as he said that, there's only chaos as the people ran around, searching for somewhere to hide from the destructive power of the explosion. He mildly wonders just where and when did she create one and what kind did she create...it seems more powerful than he though a normal grenade or dynamite would be...her new special recipe of something?

"what are you planning, Senku!!!" Tsukasa roared.

Senku gave a deadpanned look as he tried his best to give a shrug with his bounded state. "unfortunately, despite what you seem to think, this got nothing to do with me" he gave an exasperated sigh as the explosions grew closer and closer,

How did she acquire so much gun powder in the first place? She's just destroying everything in her sight at this point, while it's chaotic, the biggest threat is still here and saf-

Oh, and apparently, the explosion caused discomfort for the archer. Judging by the way he's clutching his ears to dam the sound, he must have a sensitive hearing or something.

That's a plus point then.

Another explosion goes off behind him, nearer than the one before, how's she traversing with all of those explosions??

Tsukasa immediately walked around him, so that he'll face the greater threat that's holding explosions, of course, Hyoga's not far behind with his spear, leaving the archer, Ukyo, to stay by Senku's side as some sort of guard. A struggling guard with ears in pain and headaches.

Senku cursed all of the gods above for not even listen to his dying wish. Turning in his kneeling position to watch as the explosion's dust cleared out slowly... he observes carefully and wondered just why did she take the upfront approach instead of sneak attacks, there are Tsukasa and Hyoga here!!! It's not logical!

But when he finally sees her, he understood just why exactly she approach upfront, there she stands, among the destruction she caused on her trails, unfazed as she entered deep within the main base of the enemy with no backup and all alone, her flowing red hair shine and sway with the winds in all of its glory, her face not showing any sign of nervousness as she faced all of her enemies head-on with blank dark honey orbs...

With blank **dark** honey orbs... instead of her usual shining golden honey orbs that are always gleaming...

Ah... she's in the blank state, no wonder she bulldozes her way in... she's in a tunnel vision... shit... he needs to stop her... somehow... maybe after she manage – if even possible – to defeat them.

Her dazed eyes, lingered on Senku before she glanced back to the one standing before her. Her eyes narrowed as she tilts her had to the side. "so, you're Tsukasa..."

"and who are you?" Tsukasa threateningly demanded. Never thought it would be a girl...

She blinked a few times, not fazed by the glare that would have to send anyone running. "you're not good enough to know my name, a thief is lesser than mongrels."

"how am I a thief, for I have never met you nor did I steal anything of yours" Tsukasa growled, offended to be accused as a thief, and the way she spoke remind him of the corrupted adults. Maybe she's one of those spoiled rich children...

"a thief you are and a murderer you will be, you have stolen my precious sky, for that's the only reason I am here." She simply explained as she blankly stares back at the now enraged fighter.

Tsukasa raise his sword and pointed it at her, "even if you're a girl, I will not go easy." With that, he rushed toward her with great speed so fast as if he's gone from place to another.

Senku eyes widen in shock and fear as he called out her name. "Yuurin!!!! Look out!!!!!!" giving away that, she's indeed someone he knew if it's not already oblivious enough.

She's not moving at all, Senku almost though that this is the end for her, Tsukasa's wielding a sword and he got no doubt the long-haired man could easily chop her off in half. But to his surprise and pretty much everyone that's witnessing.

She didn't dodge, she didn't move. Not did she block the attack.

The sword that was swing stopped just before it connects with her neck, and with the sword, Tsukasa had also stopped... in mid-air... suspended in mid-air and not moving.

Not process what's happening, Senku's jaw dropped as he tried to make sense of the situation, even the archer beside him is shocked into a frozen state. This as usual... is growing more ridiculous by the seconds.

Yuurin blankly stares at the shocked Tsukasa and raises an elegant eyebrow. "did you think I will fight fair, thief." She scorned the last word as if it's something disgusting, she flicked her hand and the strongest primitive high school smashed down to the ground hard, his sword far away from him and definitely knocked out hard enough that it cracked the ground a little.

Her eyes flickered to the side as another person – who's trying to sneak attack her back – got held by the invisible force she wields, the Kudayari wielding man grunted as he tried to move and struggle out. Failing horribly like the knocked out Tsukasa on the ground. She clicked her tongue as she also held a pink-haired girl that's going to attack her, annoyed by the pest that's bothering her. "mongrels should know their place." She growled as she tightens the hold on them, making them drop their weapons before throwing them hard to the stone wall, making them crashed into the wall hard enough that they're also knocked out.

Without anything bothering her now, she strode her way over to the one she's here for. Her eyes meet the archer's, who's gripping his bow in a tight grip and fear in his eyes, she quirked an eyebrow at him. "what about you? Planning on standing in my way?"

Ukyo immediately shook his head, his instinct – which should be screaming flight or fight – only scream flight!! Run!! Dangerous! He doesn't think he'll be able to win against that monstrous ability of hers.

Yuurin hummed at him before her gaze landed on the still shocked Senku, his eyes practically screaming 'what the heck' and 'what did you do?!', which is a typical reaction to her... extreme action without Senku around to held her back.

She used her hands to pull the scientist up and cut off the rope, her gaze never wavered from his pool of reds. "my sky."

That snaps him out of his shock, not even afraid of her despite her display of overpowered ability – which didn't make sense again – grasped his hands on her shoulders and shook her back and forth. "what did you do?! What did you do to the village?! How did you create the explosion?! What the heck is that ridiculous power?! What else did you do that I didn't ask?!!!"

She calmly patted his head, halting the scientist from shooking her more as she blankly blinked. "I'm glad you're safe."

As if another dam had been snapped, Senku enveloped the girl in his arms, embracing her tightly as if she'll vanish from the world. It felt more than nice to had her here... be his side like she always would. He clutched her like she's his lifeline while he took in her natural scents as he breathes air into his lung.

"kukuku, I knew you would do something ridiculous again..." he chuckled as he croaked the words out, his heart beating against his chest loudly as he realized, more clearly, what had just happened. "... you came."

"no matter how far, to the end of the world and space beyond, I will follow you." She stated simply.

Senku snorted at that, "ah... still cheesy as hell, but it lacks the usual tone, too blank and monotone... " and of course, he complained. "turn back to normal, Yuu... I'm fine now."

Yuurin blinked at what he said, then let her forehead hit his shoulder. "hm... you're fine now, my precious exceptional sky." She whispered softly.

As soon as she said that her head snapped up and he snorted at the familiar pair of gleaming golden honey orbs that are giving him looks full of adoration and fondness. "I missed you! A week! One goddamned week we're separated by these forests! How cruel!" she whined as she circled her arms around him, pulling him into a hug too.

Senku chuckled as he pats her head, "yeah yeah yeah, definitely miss that ridiculousness of yours."

"SENKU?!?!?!?!" "YUURIN?!!!!!"

Both of the called pair, glanced up at the voices calling them, it's none other than Yuzuriha and Taiju who's crying with snots and tears. Yuurin gave a cheeky wave at them, not letting go of the scientist at all, she's planning on taking as much of this advantage of being hugged by the scientist. Senku grinned sharply, at the sight of all three of his friend only reassured him more than ever.

"how long had it been, Big oaf, Yuzuriha."

"Senkuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!" the big oaf as he called him rushed forward and engulfed the two pair into a back-breaking hug, Senku wheezed loudly as he tried to escape the tight death hug. "Senku...!!!! I...I'm..!!!! I'm...!!! Senku...!!!!!! Senku!!! I-l-'m!!!! wuaaaaah!!!! Senku!!!!!"

Senku wheezed more as he tried to wiggle out of the hold, trying his best to hit the brown-haired man upside down his head. "no, I'm Senku. You're Taiju, Big oaf!!! L-let goooo!!!!"

Yuzuriha giggled at the scene, when the scientist gave a helpless look hoping for some help, the brown-haired girl merely smile and joined the group hug. "I miss both of you, Senku, Yuurin."

Senku deadpanned and sighed in an insufferable tone as he got crushed by all three of them, wondering if they'll ever let go any time soon and if Taiju will stop babbling in nonsense and crying like a waterfall.

He glanced around the place, taking in the empire for the first time ever as he took a longer observation, his eyes skipping over the knocked out three and sharply glance at the army that's hiding behind boulders. It doesn't seem like they'll attack any time soon. To be fair, anyone would be wary to attack a girl that could easily defeat the three fighters with just the flick of her hand. Which caused him a headache again as he thought back to her... grand entrance...

His sharp ruby orbs narrowed onto the archer that's still standing on the sideline, he quirked a questioning gaze at the sheepishly smiling blonde. The poor archer doesn't seem to know what to do, understandable, considering the source of the whole problem. And the fact two-third of the authorities are still knocked out of cold, the standing of the empire is too shaky for him to do anything... not to mention the infiltrator is still deep within the base...

Finally! After a long time crushed by these whole clinging bunch, Senku escaped from their suffocation group hug and picked on his ear. "Kukuku. So miss conqueror, what will you do now?"

Yuurin shrugged her shoulders. "Nah... I'm only here for you, you can have them if that's what you want." She commented as if giving away her right of conquest – if that's even a legit thing – is something that's done every day. She blinked at the caves behind than glance around the place, her golden orbs shine as they landed on the blonde archer that twitched under her gaze.

She strolled over to the archer that's contemplating running away immediately as he stood on the ground. Ukyo's face paled at being the one who she's paying attention to now, his whole being visibly sending out a distress signal as if hoping for help. Yuurin hummed lightly as she tilts her head to the side and grinned inn delight as if she found something interesting. "my sky! I want him! You can have the rest but this one is mine~!" Senku could practically see the soul flowing out of the shocked and terrified archer. The blonde's already pale features paled more drastically into something that seems unhealthy.

Usually, Senku would have denied her request, but she seems so delighted and the whole thing is so hilarious that he couldn't help but agreed, it's not like he could deny her a lot of things. And if she wanted something, she'll get it... it's a common fact among their group now. You don't just deny her, you let her have it and let her lost interest, or gave her something more interesting. In this case, the archer doesn't seem to be as wild as Hyoga and Tsukasa, it should be fine, the healthy dose of fear he got for Yuurin is a plus.

As soon as he agreed, the archer gave him this zombie-like horrified look that's too hilarious that he doesn't regret his decision, the bright smile he got from Yuurin solidified his decision.

"Senku! Does this mean we won?!!! We won against Tsukasa right?!! though I don't know what happened at all!!!!" Taiju cheered as he comes back from restraining the knocked out trio with some ropes. His whole face lit up with joy as the scientist – reluctantly – nod in confirmation. He throws his hands to the air and yelled. "Yoshaaaaa!!!!!! We won!!!!!"

The ever bright and more brain natured Yuzuriha stood at the side, silently glancing around the place in confusion as if searching for something, she grew more confused by the minutes, Senku could guess just what she's thinking... when she gave a look of confusion at him to demand an explanation – something he wouldn't deny any of his friends – he gave a look to make her understand it will be discussed later.

Senku chuckled as he turned his gaze to the archer and smirked evilly. "the Kingdom of science has conquered this Empire! From today onward, you're all under the jurisdiction of four of us!!" Yuurin cheered from beside the pale archer about how cool her sky looks.

Yuurin laughed as she twirls around them as she steps from one uneven ground to another. Finally, she found a rock that's taller a few feet away and bellowed loudly with her arms spread at her sides. "on this very day! 7th of January 5740!!! It's the victory of the Kingdom of Science, rejoice! For this is something that will do down in history! You, who are fellows modern era of the past, rejoice for the kingdom of science will bring it all back! All four billion years of earth history and two million years worths of technology that was invented by our past inventors! We'll bring it all back! We'll bring back the modern era that we have lost for three thousand and seven hundred years! Back to the beloved era of our birth!! Stand up now! Come out from where you hide under! Rise up and follow us! Join us in bringing back the civilization we knew! Together we'll bring back our homeworld and era!"

Senku jaw dropped that the muscle-y men and women actually come out from behind the boulders, he doesn't know how and why, but all of them seem entranced by her ridiculous speech...

He blinks at her figure that's standing proudly before all of them, a bright beaming smile with confidence like no others. Her whole charisma shining and flowing out just like her silky red hair that breezed by the wind around her, if he could add some fur-lined red or purple robe over her shoulder and a crown, she would look like the image of a queen in the history lesson.

"what is it you wished for!! What did you miss back from the modern we knew?! Don't you wish for gourmet foods that are seasoned for your taste?! The sweet of desserts to the creamy soup and salty street foods?! Don't you earn it?! the clothes that compliment your figure and brought out who you really are?! Don't you dream of it?!! a house and a soft fluffy bed to rest on the night? Indoor in the comfort of safety instead of sleeping in the wild?! If you do! Stand up! Join us the Kingdom of Science! For our cause is to bring back all of those! We'll make it all possible! So that we could drive on the land, sail on the seas and soar in the sky! The kingdom of science!!!" Yuurin ended her speech by raising her fist in the air, making all of the crowds loudly roared and cheered along with her.

A headache grew more prominent in the scientist's head at all of the things she promised the bunch... well, they're already planning on doing that, it's not like their goal changed in the first place. Why's she suddenly so active that she stands in front of the crowd again? She usually won't even be bothered.

She ended the gathering by sending them off – while appointing some to guards the still knocked out trio – reassuring that they have chosen the right choice and praises to actually be able to think ahead to the future. She swept right back to his side as if she haven't done anything ridiculous just a few moments ago.

Senku quirked an eyebrow in questioning at the whole thing, while she giggled with a bright sweet smile. "I just get you a bunch of manpower~"

"kukuku, well done. I knew there's a reason you're my assistance." Senku laughed, that makes sense actually, and she did get him a bunch of manpower within the spam of a few minutes. Unlike him, who had to spend a few months to get the village to help... _in the end, it's all for nothing..._

She took a hold of his hand as if she could felt his depressing though and flashed another adoring smile of hers, "anything you want, I will gain it for you." "that's ridiculous and gross, Yuu...and definitely illogical, if I said I wanted the sun, would you gain it for me?"

Yuurin actually hummed as if contemplating his words, she furrowed her eyebrow as she cupped her cheek with her hand, her eyes gone into a daze as she said. "the sun... I don't think it was possible to go anywhere near it, it might take a few years for me to dabble in quantum physic or find the power of terrestrial space that's possible... wait a few years okay?"

wait... she's serious, shit.

That's cool actually...

She never makes sense seriously... why did he love her agai-!

Oh, double shit! He almost forgot about that!

^^^^_^^^^

"honestly, what did you do to the village?"

"I didn't kill them if that's what you're worried about... but I maimed them enough that they would never do anything to you again."

"what did you do?"

.

.

.


End file.
